


Confronti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La stessa scena vista con la XS e la 5927.Scritta per G.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: I voleri del Decimo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xanxus e Squalo  
> Scritta sentendo: Norse / Viking Music - Lady of the Dawn (extended version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aMKnHkeJEQ.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 64. Rosso ovunque.

In vasca

Squalo si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo della vasca da bagno e gettò indietro la testa, lasciando che le bollicine gli sfiorassero le gote. I suoi corti capelli argentei gli aderivano al viso umido, l’acqua calda gli accarezzava la pelle pallidissima.

Bolle di sapone vagavano per il bagno, alcune esplodevano sfiorando le mattonelle azzurrine sul muro.

< Odio dover fare il bagno al vecchio. Non è poi così anziano! > pensò il ragazzino, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo la porta aprirsi.

“Voi! Il bagno è occupato!” gridò. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Che diamine hai da sorridere, feccia?” domandò Xanxus, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Squalo batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando l’altro ragazzo.

< Il figlio del boss? > si domandò.

Xanxus si slacciò l’asciugamano che teneva intorno alla vita e lo lasciò cadere a terra, rimanendo nudo.

Squalo arrossì.

“VOOOOOI!” sbraitò.

Xanxus ridacchiò ed entrò in acqua, sedendosi di fronte a lui, dall’altra parte della vasca.

Squalo scalciò, Xanxus parò i suoi piedi diretti al suo viso.

“Esci dalla vasca!” sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus infilò le mani in acqua e lo schizzò, ridendo roco. “Te lo scordi, spazzatura. Voglio farmi il bagno anche io”.

Squalo lo schizzò a sua volta.

“Non mi farò battere da te neanche in questo, futuro Decimo!” gridò.

Continuarono a schizzarsi, facendo cadere l’acqua per terra.

“Idiota”. “Deficiente!”. “Cretino!”. “FECCIA!”. Continuarono a insultarsi a vicenda, ridendo.

*******

Squalo posò i piedi sul bordo della vasca e gettò indietro la testa, in una cascata di capelli argentei, posandola sulla spalla muscolosa di Xanxus. Squalo fece leva, premendo i piedi contro la ceramica candida.

L’acqua cadeva dalla vasca da bagno, riversandosi sul pavimento piastrellato.

Squalo ansimava, accaldato. Con gli occhi socchiusi e le iridi liquide incontro lo sguardo di Xanxus, le sue iridi rosse saettavano.

Squalo ansimava rumorosamente, le guance vermiglie.

< Rosso ovunque.

I suoi occhi sembrano abbracciare ogni cosa qui > pensò.

Xanxus si teneva alla vasca con una mano, mentre con l’altra accarezzava il corpo di Superbi.

Il suo vice era abbandonato su di lui, i loro corpi muscolosi aggrovigliati.

L’acqua saponata si spostava in onde, sfiorando il moncherino di Squalo, scivolando lungo le sue cosce, ammassandosi all’altezza del suo membro eccitato.

< Rosso della passione, delle sue fiamme, della sua ira. Lui stesso è di un rosso pulsante >. Proseguì a pensare Squalo.

“Vooooi! Datti una mossa!” gridò, mentre Xanxus iniziava a prepararlo.

Xanxus lo mordicchiò. “Non hai pazienza, dannata feccia”.

Squalo digrignò i denti aguzzi da pescecane. “VOOOI! DATTI UNA MOSSA, BOSS MALEDETTO!” tuono.

Xanxus gli morse la spalla e succhiò, dando vita ad un succhiotto sulla pelle nivea di Squalo.

“Implorami, allora, feccia” gli sussurrò caldo all’orecchio.

“Te lo scordi” ringhiò Squalo.

Xanxus scoppiò a ridere.

< Lo adoro quando fa così > pensò.


	2. In vasca con dolcezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna e Hayato  
> Scritta sentendo: Dark Vampiric Music - Forever You Said | Emotional; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdEV-MpgNm0.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 19. Tre di notte.

In vasca con dolcezza

Tsuna si abbassò nella bacinella di legno, il battito cardiaco accelerato, teneva fuori dall’acqua solo il naso e la parte superiore della testa, i suoi disordinati capelli castani gocciolavano.

Hayato, rosso in volto, stava rigido davanti a lui.

“I-io… io non sapevo che… Reborn ha detto che era il mio turno per la doccia…” balbettò.

< Cosa diamine sta cercando di fare quell’hitman maledetto?! Prima ci fa dormire insieme in quel letto a castello, poi ci mette vicini a pranzo.

Ora questo!

Io non ci credo che sia sempre per caso > pensò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Sawada rialzò la testa, era arrossito anche lui.

“Io… v-vi lascio… non faccio la doccia…” disse Hayato, voltandosi.

Tsuna, con la mano tremante, scattò e lo afferrò per il polso. “Così finirai per non poterti fare la doccia” sussurrò con un filo di voce. Il suo battito cardiaco batteva veloce nel petto.

< Iiih! Questo futuro è proprio spaventoso > pensò.

Gokudera si voltò, guardandolo negli occhi e cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento, deglutendo.

“De-Decimo… non vorrei disturbarvi” esalò.

Tsunayoshi lo lasciò andare e si voltò verso il muro. “Nessuno disturbo” mentì. Sentì le orecchie diventare completamente bollenti, mentre Hayato si alzava nuovamente in piedi.

“Vi ringrazio di cuore” esalò Gokudera. Si slacciò l’asciugamano che teneva alla cintola ed entrò all’interno della grande bacinella, appoggiando la schiena contro il legno.

Si sfiorarono i piedi a vicenda.

“Scusate… scusate…” esalò Hayato.

“No, scusa tu!” trillò Sawada. Si guardarono di sottecchi, Gokudera sentì la gola secca, mentre Tsunayoshi si mordicchiava il labbro.

“In fondo non c’è niente di male. Siamo entrambi ragazzi e… siamo amici” sussurrò Tsunayoshi, iniziando a passarsi la spugna sulla schiena.

“Sì, infatti” rispose Hayato.

“In fondo me lo sono fatto spesso con fratellone Ryohei” disse Tsuna.

Hayato strusciò con la schiena e alzò lo sguardo. “Probabilmente è meno problematico che farlo con Takeshi”.

Entrambi ridacchiarono, Hayato guardò rapito il sorriso di Tsuna.

< Reborn mi fa finire sempre nei guai, però… così posso conoscere meglio Gokudera-kun. Non avevo mai notato avesse la pelle così pallida. I suoi occhi, invece, li conosco bene > pensò Sawada.

“Sai cosa ci metterebbe più a nostro agio come amici?” sussurrò.

Gokudera negò, rispondendo: “Cosa, Decimo?”.

Tsuna iniziò a schizzarlo, scoppiando a ridere.

“Beh, Decimo, mi costringete a rispondere”. Scherzò Hayato, schizzandolo a sua volta. L’odore di bagnoschiuma pungeva le narici di entrambi.

******

“Non dovremmo farci un bagno alle tre di notte, amore” sussurrò Tsuna.

Gokudera gli accarezzava il petto, posandogli una serie di baci sul collo. “Dovete pur rilassarvi dopo una giornata di lavoro faticoso” sussurrò. I capelli argentei gl’incorniciavano il viso pallido.

Tsuna inspirò, sentendo il forte odore del bagnoschiuma pungerci le orecchie.

< A quest’ora nessuno può disturbarci. Siamo solo noi > pensò, leccandosi le labbra. Si concentrò sulle carezze di Hayato.

Gokudera se lo fece stendere di sopra, Tsuna sollevò le gambe e premette i piedi abbronzati sui bordi di ceramica bianca della vasca.

Si lasciò sfuggire una serie di gemiti, mentre Hayato iniziava ad accarezzarlo al bassoventre, eccitandolo.

Acqua e schiuma precipitava in cascatelle oltre il bordo della vasca.

Sawada socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate. Sentì l’eccitazione di Gokudera premere contro i propri glutei, quell’eccitazione faceva da contrasto alle carezze delicate dell’amante.

“Lo sai che ti voglio” sussurrò roco Tsuna.

< Dovrei vergognarmi, ma con lui mi sento completamente a mio agio > pensò.

Gokudera gli soffiò all’orecchio: “Potete avermi quando volete, tesoro mio”.


	3. Tenuto fermo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus e Squalo  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_17ihXT8vRM; Nightcore - Pure.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 31. Notte fonda. A casa di uno sconosciuto.

Tenuto fermo

“ _Voooooi_!” gridò Squalo, facendo risuonare la sua voce acuta per l’intera stanza. Cercò di strisciare sul pavimento fino alla sua spada di legno, slabbrandosi la camicia bianca che indossava, alcuni bottoni si erano staccati ed erano rotolati sul tappeto. “Togliti di dosso!” sbraitò, fino a rendersi il viso bluastro. Cercando di disarcionare l’altro ragazzino su di lui.

Xanxus sbadigliò. “Non ci penso neanche” rispose. Era seduto sulla schiena di Superbi, con braccia e gambe intrecciate.

Squalo non riuscì più a muoversi, divincolava le gambe, continuando a cercare di raggiungere la sua arma di kendo. Riuscì soltanto a sfiorarla con la punta delle dita, non arrivando all’altezza dell’elsa.

“Sei un idiota” borbottò Squalo, sbuffando ripetutamente.

Xanxus guardò i suoi sforzi inarcando un doppio sopracciglio.

“Togliti da lì, adesso

VOOOOOI! VUOI TOGLIERTI?!”. Proseguì a sbraitare le sue rimostranze Superbi.

Xanxus piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri e le piume di pappagalli che li decoravano, e, rimanendo seduto, si addormentò profondamente.

Squalo lo intravide con la coda dell’occhio. “Non è possibile! XANXUSSSS!” ululò, fino a raschiarsi la gola. “Svegliati! Non mi puoi dormire di sopra! Io non sono un divano!”.

Il russare leggero di Xanxus risuonò per la stanza.

Timoteo si affacciò, guardandoli davanti alla televisione spenta e sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli morbidi.

“Quei ragazzi non sanno proprio evitare di litigare. Se solo si decidessero a giocare normalmente come tutti i loro coetanei” gemette, scuotendo il capo con aria afflitta.

***********

“ _Voooi_ ”. Squalo digrignò i denti, scalciando. Era a carponi sul pavimento, sopra un tappeto, alle sue spalle c’era la televisione spenta. La sua casacca era abbandonata in un angolo, con sopra il contenitore aperto di un unguento.

“Togliti di dosso, boss di merda” sibilò, con voce rauca.

Xanxus gli temeva i fianchi con entrambe le mani, strisciando con l’intimo contro i suoi glutei lisci. Lo immobilizzava, col petto muscoloso ad aderire alla schiena nivea di Superbi.

“Non ci penso neanche” gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce bollente.

Squalo rabbrividiva di piacere, sentendo il respiro del suo boss all’orecchio. Deglutì a vuoto, ansimando, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere.

I suoi occhi color perla erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Idiota” ruggì.

“Non sai quanto” sussurrò Xanxus, scivolando dentro di lui.

Squalo serrò i pugni poggiati per terra, facendo scricchiolare le ossa. Iniziò ad ondeggiare col bacino, seguendo le spinte del suo boss. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e, tra i gemiti, fu costretto a deglutire diverse volte.

“Prima o poi… ti batterò…” biascicò.

Xanxus rise forte, aumentando la velocità delle spinte. “Speraci”.

“Ti rendi conto che lo stiamo facendo a notte fonda nella casa di uno sconosciuto?!” sbraitò Squalo, mentre i suoi gemiti lascivi diventavano sempre più forti e frequenti.

“Sei mio in ogni luogo, feccia” esalò Xanxus. Gli leccò avidamente la spalla, mentre le sue spinte diventavano furiose.

< Non ci disturberà nessuno. Abbiamo ucciso tutti gli occupanti della casa. Però farlo in un posto ignoto, pericoloso, rende il tutto ancora più eccitante.

Lo so che vale anche per te, Squalo > pensò.


	4. Stesi a terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna e Hayato  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 17. Cravatta.

Stesi a terra

Tsuna camminava all’indietro, guardando la televisione, masticando un paio di noccioline glassate al cioccolato. Inciampò nel tappeto e cadde all’indietro, precipitando con gambe e braccia aperte.

Hayato cercò di afferrarlo al volo e gli cadde di sopra.

Sawada arrossì, deglutendo vistosamente.

Gokudera s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi. “Perdonatemi, Decimo. Sono un tale imbranato”. Si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei. “Un braccio destro dovrebbe aiutare il suo boss” mormorò.

Tsuna aveva lasciato cadere la bustina e alcune noccioline rotolarono sul pavimento.

“N-non è colpa tua… se sono imbranato…” esalò, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Sentiva il tappeto morbido sotto di sé, leggermente polveroso.

“… Un cavaliere deve dimostrare il suo atto di coraggio. Non avevo capito, però, che fosse dichiararti il mio amore…”. Alle loro spalle proseguiva il film.

Hayato serrò un pugno. “Voi non siete un imbranato” disse, rendendo il tono più sicuro. Gli prese le mani nelle proprie e, tremando appena, lo guardò negli occhi. “Può capitare a tutti di essere distratti”.

Sawada ricambiò lo sguardo, le gote abbronzate gli bruciavano. “Non puoi sempre esserci quando cado. Me la devo anche cavare da solo”.

Gokudera si rialzò in piedi e lo aiutò a rimettersi ritto, abbracciandolo. “Forse sarà così, ma voglio esserci per aiutarvi a rimettervi in piedi. Non perché voi non ne siate capace da solo, ma perché voglio potervi aiutare.

Non ho desiderio più grande”.

Tsunayoshi gli sorrise, raccogliendo la bustina da terra.

“Dovresti trovare qualche altro desiderio” soffiò.

< Iiiih, tutto questo è imbarazzante, ma… anche così dolce > pensò, avvertendo il suono galoppante del proprio cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

********

Tsuna si stese sul tappeto, afferrò Hayato per la giacca e lo trasse a sé, facendolo cadere carponi sopra di lui. Lo baciò, rosso in volto, mentre gli slacciava i bottoni della camicia.

Gokudera deglutì, sentendo la gola secca e il palato riarso, mentre si slacciava la cravatta.

Tsuna si aprì i pantaloni, mentre si sfilava le scarpe, Hayato si liberò della giacca lasciandola cadere per terra. Ai piedi del divano su cui era appoggiato il telecomando, alle loro spalle c’era la televisione spenta.

Sawada, rimasto in boxer, gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita.

Gokudera ricambiò con foga al bacio, arrossandogli le labbra.

Tsuna recuperò la cravatta e la mordicchiò, con aria felina e ridacchiò, notando che la punta delle orecchie di Hayato era completamente vermiglia.

“Vi ho mai detto che rendete seducente persino una cravatta?” domandò Hayato.

Tsuna lo aiutò a continuare a spogliarsi. “Tu non perdi occasione per farmi i complimenti, ma raramente ti ripeti. Trovi ogni volta il meglio di me” sussurrò.

< Un tempo la tua intera vita girava intorno all’aiutami a rialzare. Adesso faccio da solo così velocemente da impedire anche a te di cadere.

Hai capito che la cosa importante non è cadere o non cadere, ma rialzarci per essere sempre fianco a fianco.

Ti voglio al mio fianco, Hayato > pensò. Si avvolse i polsi con la cravatta e lo guardò seducente, le iridi castane leggermente liquide.

“Ormai ci ho preso gusto a farmi lodare da te, amore” sussurrò roco.

Gokudera gli accarezzò la spalla e gli baciò il collo. “Mi viene spontaneo farvi notare quanto siate fantastico e speciale per me. Ogni secondo è prezioso da quando siete accanto a me, Decimo”.


	5. Mandarini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus e Squalo  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Adrenaline || PsoGnar; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srvoeSqMeKE.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 23. Uccidere per qualcuno.

Mandarini

Squalo era seduto per terra, alle sue spalle un divano e davanti a lui un banchetto di legno. Era intento a tagliare in quattro parti dei mandarini, togliendo la buccia con un coltello.

“Cosa stai facendo, feccia?” domandò Xanxus, sedendosi alle sue spalle.

Squalo si mordicchiò il labbro, i suoi capelli argentei stavano crescendo e gli solleticavano il collo.

“Niente d’importante, boss” sussurrò roco.

Xanxus inarcò un doppio sopracciglio. “Sei silenzioso e concentrato. Per te dev’essere importante. Perciò lasciami decidere cosa è o non è importante per me” abbaiò.

Squalo si grattò la guancia. L’odore di mandarini impregnava la stanza.

“Mi sto esercitando. Non sono abbastanza bravo in cucina” sussurrò roco, espirando dalle narici.

< Inizialmente è partito tutto per boss. Volevo solo cucinare per lui, fare colpo. Non so quanto io abbia avuto successo.

Quando ho chiesto a Lussuria non avrei mai pensato che questo hobby sarebbe diventato così importante per me. Ci tengo a cucinare al meglio, a creare qualcosa che possa risultare bello da vedere e buono da mangiare > pensò.

Xanxus si piegò in avanti e si accigliò. “Tu sei il migliore con le lame, spazzatura. Non lascio dire il contrario neanche a te” ringhiò.

Squalo sorrise, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli che gli era ricaduta al centro della fronte.

“Grazie, boss” sussurrò, arrossendo.

Xanxus si sporse e lo afferrò per la ciocca, strattonandolo.

Squalo si lamentò: “Ahi”.

Xanxus lo guardò negli occhi. “Tu sei il migliore. Sei la mia Superbia! Questo vale per ogni campo” sibilò.

********

Squalo estrasse la lama dal corpo dell’avversario, che cadde riverso a terra. Il sangue che colava copioso dalle sue labbra socchiuse, l’espressione sorpresa e gli occhi bianchi.

Squalo gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

Per terra erano diverse vittime, le gole recise, i ventri squarciati. C’erano tracce di esplosioni, una parete era crollata. Tra i calcinacci s’intravedevano organi interni e una mano, dalle dita ripiegate e sporche d’intonaco bianco.

Utilizzò le tende per pulire la lama e, con la protesi della mano, le strappò. Spalancò la finestra con un calcio e saltò fuori, roteò in aria e atterrò sul tetto della casa dirimpetto, leggermente più basso.

< Uccidere in nome tuo, boss, diventa ogni giorno più facile. Essere Varia mi sta entrando dentro.

I tempi di Venezia sembrano sempre più lontani. Ricordi ancora quando volevamo un’altra vita per noi? Finirai per abituarti anche tu ad essere una seconda scelta rispetto a Sawada?

Quel ragazzino cambierà e diventerà un vero mafioso? >. Il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso, arrossandogli la pelle pallida. < Il mio allievo finirà per uccidere per lui? Si abituerà a questa vita e smetterà di ‘giocare’? >.

Saltò da una finestra all’altra fino a raggiungere una strada e la percorse fino a un condominio abbandonato. Aveva le pareti scrostate, ingrigite. Delle assi sbarravano le finestre dalle tapparelle abbassate.

Un solo appartamento aveva la luce accesa.

Squalo alzò lo sguardo, riconoscendo il binocolo di Belphegor in terrazzo. Recuperò dalla giacca le chiavi e aprì, risalendo correndo le scale.

“ _VOOOOOI!_ ” si annunciò. Raggiunse il monolocale e lo aprì, si guardò intorno confuso entrando, vedendo le poltrone e il tavolinetto vuoti.

< Dove diamine sono tutti? > pensò, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Si sfilò con aria stanca gli stivali sporchi di sangue umano e raggiunse il tappeto, lasciandovisi ricadere con un sospiro.

“Feccia” si sentì chiamare.

Si voltò, ingoiando uno sbadiglio, e guardò Xanxus con aria confusa.

“Boss, che ci fai in piedi?” domandò.

Xanxus lo raggiunse, sedendosi di fronte a lui e gli appoggiò davanti una valigetta.

“Apri” ordinò con tono perentorio.

Squalo l’aprì e un sorriso gl’illuminò il volto, mentre faceva scattare la spada retrattile.

“Sono coltelli da cucina” esalò.

Xanxus sfilò dalla tasca della casacca scusa un mandarino.

“Ti va di allenarti un po’, mia superbia?” domandò.

Squalo chiuse la valigetta, si sporse e, afferrandolo per i capelli mori, lo baciò con foga. “Magari più tardi, ora voglio ringraziarti” sussurrò seducente.

Xanxus rise selvaggiamente. “Mi piace” disse roco. Si spogliò, mostrando il corpo ignudo e abbronzato, aveva cicatrici persino all’altezza del membro.

< Forse alcune cose non cambiano > si disse Squalo, continuando a sorridere.


	6. Sotto il tavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna e Hayato  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 49. Foro di proiettile sui vestiti.

Sotto il tavolo

Tsuna era seduto davanti al tavolo rotondo giapponese, con le gambe sotto la coperta.

< Lui è come questi mandarini che mi ha portato. Un frutto esotico e profumato, che viene da una Italia che mi piacerebbe visitare >. Guardava Hayato, illuminato dalla luce del sole che entrava dalle ampie finestre.

Era intento a suonare il pianoforte a coda, nero e liscio. Le sue dita pallide volavano sopra la tastiera e la musica triste, ma intensa, risuonava per la casa.

“Gokudera-kun” sussurrò. Deglutì, arrossendo, sentendo le orecchie in fiamme.

“Volete che smetta, Decimo?” domandò.

Sawada si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia. “In realtà mi chiedevo se questa canzone avesse delle parole” sussurrò.

Hayato smise di suonare, allontanando i piedi dai pedali. “La musica classica raramente ne ha, Decimo. Però, se volete, potete inventare dei testi” sussurrò.

Tsuna si mise uno spicchio in bocca e succhiò, sentendo il sapore acre del frutto invadergli il palato.

“No, va bene così. Sembra lo stesso una favola. Io, te e la musica” rispose.

Gokudera si alzò dal sedile e lo raggiunse, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui. “Voi avete dato un senso ai giorni miei. Avete reso speciale tutto questo, ho ritrovato la voglia di suonare… di sognare…”.

Tsuna arrossì e gli mise in bocca uno spicchio. “Così m’imbarazzi, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò.

****

Tsuna si sfilò la giacca, la guardò girandola avanti e indietro, guardando i fori di proiettili.

“Ancora non riesco a crederci che ora siamo al sicuro… Arrivare qui è stato veramente pericoloso” ammise. La piegò e l’appoggiò accanto agli altri vestiti che, ripiegati, stavano appoggiati sul pavimento.

“Siamo qui proprio per rilassarci” sussurrò Hayato.

Sawada si voltò verso di lui. “Hai proprio ragione” soffiò. Osservando Gokudera, completamente ignudo, steso sotto la coperta del tavolo.

Scivolò fino a lui, stendendosi al suo fianco, accarezzandogli la pelle pallidissima.

L’odore delle bucce di mandarino, abbandonate sul tavolo, impregnavano la stanza, pizzicandogli le narici.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, sfiorandogli una ciocca dei disordinati capelli castani col naso.

< Non avrei mai pensato che Squalo ci avrebbe dato le chiavi di questa casa di Venezia. Pensavo fosse il suo nido d’amore >.

Rabbrividì di piacere, mentre Hayato gli accarezzava il petto, sfiorandogli il capezzolo con il pollice.

< Qui non ci saranno proiettili, bombe o morte >. Deglutendo, iniziò a sfiorare il membro di Gokudera, una sensazione di piacere gli risalì dalla schiena fino alle spalle. Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito, andando a coprire gli ansiti dell’amante. < Niente Vongola o doveri. Qui posso essere me stesso accanto all’uomo che amo. Non verrò soffocato da rimpianti ed errori >.

Il corpo di Sawada era bollente rispetto a quello di Hayato, arrossato. Alcune goccioline di sudore iniziarono a solcare la cute di Gokudera.

I due giovani uomini si baciavano, le loro labbra s’incontravano o si posavano sui corpi febbricitanti dell’altro.

In un angolo della stanza si stagliava un alto albero di Natale. Decorazioni bianche e di vetro si confondevano con palline rosso fuoco. Sfere dorate erano ricoperte di lustrini e tra i rami verdi si vedevano delle piccole farfalline di carta e aereoplanini colorati.


End file.
